leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Saturn
Sailor Saturn (civilian identity Hotaru Tomoe) is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her powers are based around destruction and rebirth, and she has the ability to annihilate a planet, or even an entire star system, resetting the evolution of the annihilated area to zero. These powers are granted to her by her Silence Glaive. Appearance |-|Sailor Saturn= Sailor Saturn's dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and center of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows). Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals or half a Moravian star. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. Her earrings were the most unique of all Senshi, being white pearls adorned with a ring to look like her guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them. |-|Super Sailor Saturn= When she transformed into Super Sailor Saturn, her earrings and boots remained the same, her glove fittings were identical to that of the other Senshi, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a violet heart. She had the regular shoulder pads with translucent parts, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. In the manga, the star on her choker had a purple gemstone in the center. |-|Princess Saturn= During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Saturn was also the Princess of her home planet. She was among those given the duty of protecting the galaxy's Outer Rim. As Princess Saturn, she dwelt in Titan Castle and wore a dark purple gown with gloves—she appears in this form in the original manga and in supplementary art. Unlike the other Senshi, it is stated that Saturn did not awaken in the Silver Millennium until after it was destroyed so Princess Saturn's exact status during that time is unclear. |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= When she transformed into Eternal Sailor Saturn, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a lavender five-pointed star in her maroon front bow. Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and one lavender, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star and her earrings were dangling, purple five-pointed stars. Biography After the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, the Outer Senshi's Talismans were activated and Sailor Saturn was awakened. Using the Silence Glaive, she destroyed the entire star system, including herself, and all was reborn. Sailor Saturn was reborn as Hotaru Tomoe. Infinity Arc Sailor Saturn is awakened with the great power of the three Talismans united: the Garnet Orb, the Space Sword, and the Deep Aqua Mirror, which resonate at the very moment of the world's annihilation. Her awakening is greatly feared by the three Outer Senshi, who believed that upon fully awakening, her tremendously strong destructive and deathly powers would bring about the end of all existence, as she did the same during the Silver Millennium which the three Outer Senshi had witnessed: by dropping the Silence Glaive on its sharp edge with the intention of bringing about the end of everything and everyone, she turned everything to utter nothingness and oblivion. When Pharaoh 90 began to overwhelm the Sailor Senshi, and Sailor Moon had jumped into him hoping to unleash the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy him, the three talismans reacted and Sailor Saturn awoke within Hotaru. But, contrary to the belief of the Outer Senshi, Saturn uses her powers of death and destruction to send Pharaoh 90 back to the Tau Nebula and Sailor Pluto seals the portal with Saturn along with him. Sailor Saturn uses Death Reborn Revolution to tremendously weaken Pharaoh 90, who felt overwhelmed by vast amounts of negative energy. Super Sailor Moon uses her power and Sailor Saturn returns, having been successfully reborn and reincarnated as a newborn Hotaru Tomoe after using her powers to their full strength and potential. Sailors' Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto decided to raise Hotaru and the reborn Sailor Saturn until she was needed again. Dream Arc After the events at Mugen Academy, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka lived and raised little Hotaru together. Six months after Queen Nehellenia arrived, five-year-old Hotaru saw a vision of her alter ego, Sailor Saturn, who had awoken within her once more. Once Sailor Saturn restores her past memories, the fully grown Hotaru presents the Outer Senshi with their own colored Sailor Crystals so they could transform into Super Sailor Soldiers' via Crystal Power, and helps the other six Super Sailor Senshi fight the Dead Moon Circus. Upon confronting the Amazoness Quartet, she uses her destructive Silence Glaive Surprise'' attack to try to break the evil spell cast upon them, but to no avail. After evolving into Eternal Sailor Saturn, she asks Neo-Queen Serenity to lend her her immense power to heal the Amazoness and restore them to their true selves as Eternal Sailor Soldiers. Stars Arc As Eternal Sailor Saturn, she is now in her final Sailor form. She, again, fights alongside the other nine Eternal Sailor Soldiers' to battle the evil Galaxia, and stop her from dominating the entire Milky Way Galaxy and beyond by stealing the Sailor Crystals of ''every Sailor Senshi in existence. She eventually returns to her own world to defend Charon Castle with Sailor Pluto from Galaxia's imminent attack. Ultimately, her Sailor Crystal and Sailor Pluto's is taken and she fades away and is revived as Sailor Galaxia's mind-controlled servant. After her controlled form is destroyed by Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is able to defeat Chaos and Sailor Saturn and the other Senshi are restored to life. Powers and Abilities Transformations *'Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up' Weapons and Items *'Silence Glaive' *'Saturn Crystal' Attacks * Death Reborn Revolution * Silence Wall * Silence Glaive Surprise * Galactica Glaive Surprise * Galactica Cannon *'Death Ribbon Revolution' Development In early concept art, Sailor Saturn's weapon was a brown staff, her shoulder pads were purple, she wore a ring on her right hand, her brooch was a purple circle rather than a crystal, her choker and earrings were different. The borders of her boots were also an upside down "V" shape and the borders of her gloves ended in a point. Trivia * Sailor Saturn also perishes whenever she uses her deathly, destructive powers to their full strength and potential. But after using her power, she is reborn and reincarnated as a newborn baby as Hotaru Tomoe, her lookalike reincarnation until she is needed again. *In two volumes of the Polish version of the manga, Sailor Saturn's name was mistakenly translated as "Sailor Satan." In later volumes, she was called "Sailor Saturn." *In Roman mythology, Saturn is one of the major and original deities (and has originally no Greek counterpart in meaning), the god of riches and harvest (the Roman treasury was kept in his temple on the Capitolinus); hence, he wields a long scythe that cuts down grain and brings in the harvest, making space for new crops. Thus he is also associated with the cycle of destruction and rebirth. Interestingly enough, Saturn is the Roman equivalent of the Greek Kronos, the Titan, father of the original Olympic Deities, which is not to be mistaken with Chronos, the God of Time, who in Sailor Moon is stated to be the father of Sailor Pluto. * Sailor Saturn's planetary symbol (♄) stands for the sickle or scythe of the Roman god, which she also carries as a weapon. ** In alchemy, lead is symbolized by ♄. *Sailor Saturn is the tenth and last Sailor Soldier of the Silver Millennium to appear. *She is physically the second youngest of the Sailor Senshi, after Sailor Chibi Moon. *Sailor Saturn is on the cover art of volume ten of the reprint manga. * It is implied that unlike the other 8 senshi, Sailor Saturn was not active during the Silver Millenium, and was awakened for the first time only after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. * She also holds another weapon: the brown staff in the Materials Collection but it was never used. * Like Pluto, Saturn is left-handed. * The photo used for this Sailor Saturn article is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Gallery |-|Manga scans = |-|Artbook art = |-|Concept art = |-|Misc. = de:Sailor Saturn es:Sailor Saturn (manga) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Tomoe family Category:Royalty